sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Snively
|Inne media=Archie Comics |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Człowiek |Wiek= |Oczy=Szaro-niebieskie |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro= |Pancerz= |Włosy=Brązowe |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Zielona koszula z długim rękawem z jasnozielonym kołnierzem na szyję *Brązowy pasek *Jasnozielone spodnie *Brązowe buty |Inne nazwy= |Dubbing ang.= Charlie Adler |Zdolności = *Genialny intelekt *Budowa i obsługa maszyn |Przynależność = |Lubi= *Władzę *Swoje włosy *Obgadywać Robotnika za jego plecami *Kiedy Doktor Robotnik jest poniżany |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika i Clucka *Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Bycia źle traktowanym *Tracić swoich włosów }} Snively – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to człowiek i drugi co do ważności antagonista, wróg jeża Sonica. Doktor Robotnik jest dla niego wujkiem, ale Snively jest przez niego traktowany jak poddany, asystent. Snively jest czasami bity lub poniżany przez Robotnika, który chce wyładowywać na nim swój gniew. Przez to Snively szczerze nienawidzi swojego wuja i w sekrecie spiskuje przeciwko niemu, czekając na odpowiedni moment na przejęcie władzy. Często obsługuje maszyny Doktora Robotnika lub projektuje dla niego niektóre roboty. Historia Przeszłość W przeszłości Snively i jego wuj Julian współpracowali z czarnoksiężnikiem Naugusem, który odkrył Void. Pewnego razu Robotnik miał wysłać Naugusa do Void i wyciągnąć go po godzinie. Snively otrzymał jednak rozkaz, aby zamknąć Naugusa na zawsze po drugiej stronie portalu i uniemożliwić jakikolwiek powrót. thumb|left|Snively i Julian Przed laty Julian pełnił funkcję ministra wojny w służbie Króla Mobotropolis. Po tym jak Julian przyczynił się do zwycięstwa w Great War, Snively zaczął z nim spiskować przeciwko Królowi aby przejąć władzę w Mobotropolis. Pewnego dnia w roku 3224 Snively otrzymał od wuja rozkaz przygotowania sił do ataku na pałac. Jakiś czas później Snively nadzorował prace nad latającym statkiem Destroyerem, kiedy dołączył do niego Julian. Snively był podekscytowany że razem z wujkiem będzie rządził w Mobotropolis, ale wtedy Julian przeprogramował wszystkie roboty, tak aby odpowiadały tylko na jego głos. Snively został następnie chwycony przez swojego wuja i dowiedział się, że ma go od teraz nazywać panem. Po tym jak Snively i Doktor Robotnik przejęli władzę w Mobotropolis, zmienili jego nazwę na Robotropolis. Przez kolejne lata próbowali zlokalizować Knothole w którym znajdowała się stawiająca opór grupa Freedom Fighters, do której należeli m.in. Sonic i Sally. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Snively przygotowujący Sallybota W odcinku Sonic Boom Snively przyprowadził do Doktora Robotnika pojmanego Cata, którego Swat-boty złapały podczas włamania do hangaru Stealthbotów. Na polecenie Robotnika Snively wysłał następnie Stealthbota w pościg za Soniciem. Kiedy Sonic, Sally i Antoine zostali wykryci tuż za Robotropolis, Snively wysłał na polecenie Robotnika trzy Stealthboty, ale te zostały zniszczone ponieważ zostały wcześniej sabotowane. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Snively pobrał dane wyglądu i charakteru z pojmanej Sally i zainstalował je Sallybotowi, który z rozkazu Robotnika miał być uratowany przez Sonica aby szpiegować niebieskiego jeża w Knothole. Snively miał także zrobotyzować Sally, ale robotyzer doznał zwarcia i Snively musiał przełożyć procedurę na kolejny dzień. Snively monitorował także Sonica, który miał uratować fałszywą Sally z więzienia. Nazajutrz Snievly naprawił robotyzer i miał już zrobotyzować Sally, ale ktoś odciął jedną z rur. Snively poszedł ją naprawić, ale nie zorientował się że Sonic postawił wtedy na miejscu prawdziwej Sally jej mechaniczną kopię. Po zrobotyzowaniu Sallybota Snively musiał uciekać, ponieważ maszyna wymknęła się spod kontroli i zaczęła niszczyć wszystko dookoła. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Snively naprawiał robotyzer, ale przerwali mu Sonic i Sally których wykrył w szybie wentylacyjnym. Snively wysłał za nimi Swat-boty, ale bohaterowie uciekli. thumb|Robotnik wściekły na Snively'ego W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Snively i Swat-boty towarzyszyli Robotnikowi podczas próby zdobycia Secret Scroll, który Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdobyli w Madze. Sonic odwrócił uwagę Snively'ego i Robotnika, umożliwiając swoim przyjaciołom ucieczkę, po czym sam się wycofał. Z rozkazu Roobtnika Snively wysłał Surveillance Orb aby namierzyć jeża. Snively, Robotnik i Swat-boty podążyli za Soniciem do tunelu, w którym ukrył się jeż. Wtedy jednak zostali zdmuchnięci z klifu przez podmuch, który wydobył się z tunelu. Udało im się przeżyć i nocą wspiąć się z powrotem na klif. W odcinku Super Sonic Snively odczytał dla Robotnika informacje o Forbidden Zone, w którym spoczywał czarodziej Lazaar i jego komputer zdolny do rzucania potężnych zaklęć. Snively udał się do Forbidden Zone i przyprowadził ze sobą Strażnika Lazaara, aby ten porozmawiał z Robotnikiem i pozwolił mu wkroczyć do miejsca spoczynku czarodzieja. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik ukradł komputer Lazaara, Snively pomógł mu go zanieść do bazy. Snively widział potem jak Robotnik za pomocą komputera teleportuje do siebie Sally i Bunnie, a następnie hipnotyzuje je aby wykonały jego wolę. Po tym jak doktor teleportował Sonica i kazał Sally i Bunnie przyprowadzić go do robotyzera, Snively miał rozpocząć robotyzację. Sonic jednak wyrwał się, uratował swoje przyjaciółki i odczynił zaklęcie Robotnika, kradnąc komputer Lazaara. W odcinku Sonic Racer Snively poinformował Robotnika o zniszczeniu przez Freedom Fighters generatora mocy w Robotropolis. Snively uruchomił zapasowy generator. Później, kiedy Robotnik myślał nad sposobami na zniszczenie Sonica, Snively zaproponował zorganizowanie wyścigu, który byłby dobrą przynętą na niebieskiego jeża. Robotnik pochwalił go za to. Snively pomógł potem doktorowi w testowaniu nowego robota, który biegł z wielką szybkością aby stanowić wyzwanie dla Sonica. W trakcie wyścigu Snively zastawiał różne pułapki na Sonica, ale żadna z nich nie zadziałała, co wściekło Robotnika. Snively nie mógł potem znaleźć Sonica, który zniknął z wyścigu. Jak się okazało pomógł swoim przyjaciołom zniszczyć zapasowy generator mocy w Robotropolis. thumb|left|Snively spotyka schwytanych Sally, Antoine i Bunnie W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Snively i grupa Swat-botów nadzorowali wycinkę Great Forest, którą prowadził Shredder. Snively wyjaśnił, że Shredder pobierze energię z drzew, która posłuży Doktorowi Robotnikowi do ukończenia Sonic Radaru. Sonic jednak przerwał wycinkę i zniszczył Shreddera, a Snively uciekł. Po powrocie do Robotropolis Robotnik kazał mu odbudować Shreddera. W trakcie prac nad Sonic Radarem, Snively poinformował Robotnika że Antoine chciał się z nim spotkać aby przedyskutować cenę wymiany pierścienia. Po tym jak Antoine został złapany, Snively towarzyszył Robotnikowi podczas testowania Sonic Radaru, który zasilany był pierścieniem. Po tym jak radar trafił Sonica, Snively i Robotnik polecieli do Great Forest i przywieźli ze sobą Shreddera i Sonic Radar. Kiedy Sonic i Antoine biegli w ich stronę, Snively na polecenie Robotnika strzelał w bohaterów, ale ci skierowali ogień radaru na Shreddera. Później odzyskali pierścień i zniszczyli Sonic Radar, a Snively i Robotnik musieli wracać do Robotropolis. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Snively nadzorował dla Doktora Robotnika wysłanie w kosmos stacji Sky Spy, wyposażonej w szpiegowskie sensory. Poinformował potem Robotnika o wykryciu promieniowania elektromagnetycznego z Great Forest. Snively wysłał na polecenie Robotnika Stealthbota. Kiedy Sonic i Rotor zostali wykryci na pokładzie Sky Spy, Snively poinformował o tym Robotnika i zaalarmował załogę. Później na polecenie Robotnika odwołał wysłanego Stealthbota, ponieważ Sky Spy został zniszczony. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Snively pilnował Cloud Burstera, który miał dostarczyć Doktorowi Robotnikowi na Island of Nimbus, aby zebrać stamtąd chemikalia potrzebne do rozpylenia w atmosferze. W trakcie jazdy Snively kazał się zatrzymać i zbadać Swat-botom dym wydobywający się z ziemi na ich drodze. Później Swat-boty przyprowadziły do niego Sally, Antoine i Bunnie, którzy próbowali sabotować statek. Snively zabrał ich na Island of Nimbus i dostarczył Robotnikowi. Później pomagał Robotnikowi pilotować Cloud Burster i rozpylać chemikalia, ale Sonic sprawił że na ich statek wlało się błoto z kominów pobliskiej elektrowni. Snively i Robotnik uciekli na Hovercraft, aktywując jego niewidzialność. Robotnik chciał następnie zastrzelić Sonica, ale Snively ostrzegł go aby tego nie robił ponieważ zaczęło im się kończyć paliwo. Mimo że Robotnik wcisnął przycisk, pojazd nie wystrzelił z powodu przegrzania się obwodów. Snively i Robotnik musieli wrócić do Robotropolis. thumb|Snively pilotujący dla Robotnika Hovercraft W odcinku Sub-Sonic Snively nadzorował platformę wiertniczą Robotnika, wyposażoną w Snake Probe. Poinformował doktora o stanie wydobyciu oleju, ale okazało się że musiał przyspieszyć prace. Później razem z Robotnikiem przyleciał w pobliże platformy wykorzystując Hovercraft. Zobaczyli wtedy, że Sonic zaatakował platformę i zniszczył ją. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Snively towarzyszył Robotnikowi w jego Hovercrafcie, asystowanym przez trzy Stealthboty, w misji schwytania migrujących Terapodów. Snively przygotował specjalną klatkę do złapania zwierząt. Kiedy Robotnik otoczył Terapody i towarzyszących im Freedom Fighters polem siłowy, Snively spuścił klatkę i złapał w nią Momma T. Kiedy jednak klatka była wciągana z powrotem na Hovercraft, Sonic i Bunnie przerwali ją i opuścili znów na dół. Później bohaterowie uciekli z pola siłowego, wykorzystując moc pierścienie. Snively pilotował dla Robotnika Hovercraft. Kiedy Sonic zwrócił ich uwagę, na polecenie Robotnika Snively zaczął go ścigać. Jednak po tym jak Stealthboty zostały zniszczone przez Sonica, który wprowadził je na pole pełne Scorch Plant, Robotnik wyrwał Snively'emu stery i ustabilizował kurs, dzięki czemu uniknęli losu swoich robotów. Musieli jednak zrezygnować z pościgu, ponieważ zgubili bohaterów. W odcinku Heads or Tails Snively powitał Robotnika i Clucka, którzy wrócili do Robotropolis. Poinformował wtedy Robotnika, że na jednym z monitorów wykryto Tailsa - bliskiego przyjaciela Sonica. Snively był potem obecny na zebraniu, na którym Doktor Robotnik wyjaśnił że Buzz Bombery polecą do Great Forest i za pomocą specjalnych chemikaliów ujawnią lokalizację Knothole. Snively miał je poprowadzić. Następnego dnia Snively pokierował Buzz Bombery do ataku na Great Forest, ale zostały one odparte przez Freedom Fighters, którzy wykorzystywali balony z wodą wystrzeliwane przez katapulty. Po nieudanym ataku, Robotnik wyładował na Snivelym swoją frustrację. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Snively i zmanipulowany Sonic w Knothole W odcinku Game Guy Snively pomagał Doktorowi Robotnikowi wykorzystać Ariego do zwabienia Sonica w pułapkę w fortecy. Zauważył że Sally mogłaby być problemem, ale dla Robotnika liczyło się tylko to że Sonic dał się nabrać. Po tym jak jeż został zwabiony do fortecy, miał pokonać Robotnika w grze w pinball. Snively zasugerował aby od razu zmiażdżyć jeża, ale doktor chciał się pobawić ze swoim arcy-wrogiem. Kiedy Ari przyszedł do Robotropolis aby otrzymać w nagrodę za pomoc swoich Freedom Fighters, Snively pokazał ich na polecenie Robotnika. Byli całkowicie zrobotyzowani, a wkrótce taki sam los miał spotkać Ariego. Jednak wtedy pojawiła się Dulcy, która zamroziła Snively'ego i Robotnika, umożliwiając Ariemu ucieczkę. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Snively przygotował dla Doktora Robotnika Shriekbot - odrzutowiec wirtualnej rzeczywistości, który miał wyprzedzić Sonica. Jednakże niebieski jeż wykorzystał swój pierścień, przez co umknął Shriekbotowi. Robotnik oskarżył Snively'ego o kłamstwo, ale asystent obiecał że dorzuci więcej silników odrzutowych, aby Shriekbot mógł wyprzedzić Sonica. Po tym jak Sonic został złapany przez Sir Charlesa, Snively na polecenie Robotnika uruchomił ulepszonego Shriekbota. Tym razem jednak maszyna została zniszczona podczas pościgu za Soniciem, a Robotnik był wściekły na Snively'ego. W odcinku No Brainer Doktor Robotnik poinformował Snively'ego że wyjeżdża na jakiś czas aby położyć powstaniu Freedom Fighters na północy. Snively miał więc całe Robotropolis pod swoim władaniem. Niedługo potem zobaczył że Sonic włamał się do robotyzera aby uratować Freedom Fighters przeznaczonych do robotyzacji. Tech-Bot poinformował Snively'ego o tym, że jeż został trafiony Memory Scramblerem i stracił swoją pamięć. Snively poleciał Hovercraftem i odnalazł niebieskiego jeża. Przedstawił mu się jako jego przyjaciel i zamierzał go wykorzystać do zlokalizowania Knothole. Snively kontaktował się z jeżem przez krótkofalówkę i śledził jego postęp w szukaniu Knothole. Po tym jak Tails zaprowadził Sonica, Snively namierzył Knothole i przygotował się do drogi. Wraz z grupą Swat-botów wylądował Hovercraftem w Great Forest. Tam kazał Sonicowi zebrać wszystkich Freedom Fighters w jednym miejscu. Jeż jednak nie mógł ich znaleźć. Snively kazał Swat-botom włączyć sensory ciepła. Dzięki nim roboty znalazły Freedom Fighters ukrytych w podziemnym schronie. Snively potraktował ich wszystkich Memory Scramblerem i wysłał z Robotropolis Stealthboty, aby zbombardowały Knothole. Wsród jeńców Snively nie znalazł jednak księżniczki Sally i posłał Sonica po to, aby ją złapał. Później Sonic wrócił, ale okazało się że odzyskał wspomnienia. Niebieski jeż zabrał Snively'emu Memory Scrambler i skierował go przeciwko niemu. Po tym jak Snively stracił pamięć, Sonic, Sally i Sir Charles zabrali go do Robotropolis i tam zmienili koordynaty Knothole na Great Swamp. Dodatkowo Sonic powiedział Snively'emu że Robotnik jest jego wrogiem. Snively pożegnał potem Sonica, a kiedy Robotnik wrócił to zaczął go wyzywać i atakować. Jednak cios Robotnika przywrócił mu pamięć. Snively ocalił życie, mówiąc Robotnikowi że znalazł Knothole. Razem z doktorem udał sie do Great Swamp i próbował tam odnaleźć Knothole, ale nie zorientował się że współrzędne były nieprawidłowe. thumb|Snively z przeszłości spotyka Sonica i Sally W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones aby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Doktora Robotnika, zanim doszedł do władzy. Przybyli jednak zbyt późno i tak jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, Robotnik przejął władzę w Mobotropolis. Kiedy jednak Snively przybył razem z Robotnikiem aby schwytać Króla, napotkali opór ze strony Sir Charlesa, który unieszkodliwił ich roboty. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się także z szybkością Sonica, który zabrał Sally i uciekł z nią. Snively wysłał później dla Robotnika statek Destroyer, który miał rozpylić zanieczyszczenia i zniszczyć całą przyrodę na swojej drodze. Snively poinformował potem Robotnika, że dwóch więźniów uciekło z celi robotyzacyjnej, wśród nich niebieski jeż. Robotnik stwierdził jednak, że nie powinien się tym przejmować. Snively udał się potem z nim aby zrobotyzować Bunnie, ale nagle robotyzer doznał zwarcia i wyłączył się na kilka godzin. Snively miał go przywrócić, ale natknął się po pewnym czasie na starszych Sonica i Sally, którzy włamali się do jednego z komputerów. Sonic powiedział Snively'emu aby cieszył się swoimi włosami póki może. Następnie jeż zabrał Sally i uciekł z nią, ale wiatr wytworzony przez jego bieg zerwał Snively'emu prawie wszystkie jego słowy. Snively postanowił zapamiętać niebieskiego jeża i od tego momentu darzyć go nienawiścią. Snively pokazał potem Robotnikowi jak Sonic i Sally atakują Destroyer, oraz to że niszczą go przy pomocy Sabiny. Robotnik wściekł się wtedy i kazał Snively'emu przygotować robotyzer. thumb|left|Snively zostaje wysłany przez Robotnika do Great Unkown W odcinku Dulcy Snively obudził Doktora Robotnika, ponieważ w Robotropolis wykryto Sonica. Snively wysłał za jeżem pościg, oraz najnowsze Mega Muck Unit. Jednakże Sonicowi udało się uciec dzięki interwencji smoczycy Dulcy. Doktor Robotnik zaczął się zastanawiać skąd mogły brać się smoki, więc Snively na jego polecenie wykorzystał Mind Probe do odczytania myśli zrobotyzowanego smoka. Okazało się, że Robotnik mógłby je znaleźć w Dragon's Nest. Snively przygotował potem dla doktora jego Command Ship. Po tym jak Robotnik wrócił ze złapaną matką-smoczycą, Snively pomagał Robotnikowi ją przesłuchiwać. Towarzyszył mu także podczas eskortowania smoczycy do robotyzera. Robotnik ostrzegł go, aby spodziewali sie Freedom Fighters. Snively miał przygotowane siły w odwrocie, jednakże Sonic i jego przyjaciele przejrzeli ich plan i zwrócili Mega Muck Unit przeciwko nim samym, oraz uratowali smoczycę. W odcinku The Void Snively zauważył aktywność Void w Great Unknown. Liczył na to, że Naugusowi nareszcie się udało i będzie mógł odegrać się na Robotniku. Snively ostrzegł następnie Robotnika przed potencjalnym powrotem czarnoksiężnika, a doktor posłuchał się go. Snively i Robotnik przygotowali Command Ship i polecieli do Great Unknown, gdzie napotkali Sonica. Udało im się wtrącić go do portalu Void, ale kiedy Snively miał go zamknąć, napotkał opór ze strony Naugusa. Robotnik kazał mu czekać i strzelać do każdego, kto będzie próbował wyjść z portalu. Po pewnym czasie Sonic wyciągnął z Void Króla, ale okazał się nim być Naugus w przebraniu. Czarnoksiężnik pozwolił Sonicowi uratować jego przyjaciół z Void, a sam poszedł rozprawić się z przerażonym Robotnikiem. Snively śmiał się histerycznie kiedy Naugus poniżał Robotnika. Kiedy Naugus pozwolił doktorowi uciec, Snively zabrał Robotnika i odleciał razem z nim do Robotropolis. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Snively poinformował Doktora Robotnika o tym, że Wolf Pack zniszczyli testowy Doomsday Pod w Great Unknown. Snively został przez doktora wysłany aby naprawić pod i znaleźć wilki. W trakcie napraw Robotnik skontaktował się z nim o to kiedy zakończy naprawy, a Snively odpowiedział że niedługo. Następnie Robotnik przypomniał mu o tym, aby odnalazł Wolf Pack. Po tym jak Doomsday Pod został odbudowany, Snively poleciał Hovercraftem i włączył czujniki ciepła, aby szukać Wolf Pack. Wkrótce potem zobaczył jak Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Wolf Pack walczą z Doomsday Podem. Sonic wytworzył wtedy trąbę powietrzną, która przetrąciła Doomsday Pod i cisnęła nim o Hovercraft. Doomsday Pod nie został jednak zniszczony i znów powstał,a Snively ponownie uruchomił Hovercraft. Kiedy szukał wilków, Robotnik skontaktował się z nim i kazał przesłać mu jego nagrania. Po tym jak je zobaczył, poinformował Snively'ego że wilki maskują wejścia do swojej kryjówki w ścianach kanionu. Snively znalazł po pewnym czasie wejście i wysłał tam Swat-boty. Te przyprowadziły mu Sonica i Sally, ale okazało się że był to ich podstęp. Sonic i Sally unieszkodliwili Swat-boty i związali Snively'ego, oraz ukradli plany Doomsday Podów. thumb|Snively przesłuchuje Antoine W odcinku Drood Henge Snively został wysłany przez Doktora Robotnika do Drood Henge, aby wykopać stamtąd trzy zwoje zdradzające lokację Deep Power Stones, które miały zostać wykorzystane w Doomsday Project. W trakcie prac Snively znalazł już pierwszy zwój, a potem został do niego przyprowadzony schwytany Tails. Chwilę później Sonic obezwładnił Snively'ego i kazał mu wypuścić Tailsa, oraz rozejść się Swat-botom. Sonic i Tails zabrali następnie Snively'ego i kazali mu wyłączyć generator mocy, ale odpowiedział im że to byłoby zbyt skomplikowane. Mimo tego Tails wyłączył generator. Sonic i Tails zostawili Snively'ego, który zaczął narzekać na swoje życie. Skontaktował się potem z Robotnikiem, który zwrócił uwagę na jego brudny wyglad po spotkaniu z Soniciem i Tailsem. Snively poinformował doktora o pojawieniu się niebieskiego jeża, oraz o tym że udało mu się przywrócić zasilanie. Dodał także, że znalazł drugi zwój. Robotnik postanowił osobiście przybyć do Drood Henge. Nazajutrz Snively powitał go i brał udział w wydobyciu pierwszego Deep Power Stone. W odcinku Spyhog Snively udał się na inspekcję do jednej z fabryk, gdzie zauważył podejrzane zachowanie zrobotyzowanego Sir Charlesa. Później miał wysłać do Doomsday Machine konwój paliwa. Kiedy Sonic odciągnął uwagę części strażników od konwoju, Snively skontaktował się z Robotnikiem i pokazał mu co się działo. Doktor kazał mu wydać rozkaz powrotu strażników do konwoju, ponieważ Sonic miał jedynie odwracać ich uwagę. Po tym jak Freedom Fighters uciekli, Robotnik rozłączył się ze Snivelym. Kiedy Snively siedział samotnie w bazie, Robotnik przyszedł do niego i założył mu specjalną maskę. Doktor wyjaśnił, że prawdopodobnie ktoś ich cały czas podsłuchiwał i dlatego Freedom Fighters tak łatwo przewidywali ich plany. Dzięki maskom podsłuch nie był w stanie ich wychwycić. Snively i Robotnik znaleźli potem podsłuch w szybie wentylacyjnym, ale doktor kazał go jedynie uszkodzić, ponieważ liczył na to że szpieg zjawi się by go wymienić. W trakcie swoich zajęć tuż przed Snivelym z szybu wentylacyjnego wypadł Antoine, którego uznał za szpiega. Snively zaczął go przesłuchiwać, stosując tortury w postaci złego przyrządzania potraw kuchni francuskiej. Jednakże przerwało mu pojawienie się Sonica, który uratował Antoine. Snively musiał przepraszać Robotnika za to że Antoine uciekł, ale po chwili przedstawił Robotnikowi prawdziwego szpiega, którym był Sir Charles. Snively i Robotnik przesłuchiwali Charlesa, ale przerwało im pojawienie się Sonica. Niebieski jeż uratował swojego wujka i stworzył trąbę powietrzną, która rozrzuciła Snively'ego i Swat-boty po ścianach pomieszczenia. thumb|left|Snively dochodzi do władzy W odcinku The Doomsday Project Snively dołączył do Doktora Robotnika w Doomsday Machine i brał udział w rozpoczęciu Doomsday Project, który miał zniszczyć wszelkie życie na planecie. Po tym jak Freedom Fighters zaatakowali Doomsday Machine, Snively poinformował Robotnika o tym że Sonic i jego drużyna dostali się do środka. Proponował wyeliminowanie ich, ale Robotnik chciał aby nieco zwiedzili jego maszynę. Później Snively monitorował dla Robotnika Sonica i jego przyjaciół w wytwórni Doomsday Podów. Zaczął wtedy kwestionować plan doktora, ale został zganiony. Robotnik kazał mu następnie otworzyć właz przez który chciał polecieć do głównego generatora mocy. Snively przeczuwał że źle się to skończy i miał rację. Kiedy Robotnik chciał zrobotyzować Sonica, jeż przeciążył maszynę za pomocą trzech pierścieni i uciekł z Doomsday Machine. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally wrócili do głównego generatora, Snively poinformował Robotnika o intruzach. Doktor kazał mu wysłać Swat-boty, aby złapały bohaterów i odzyskały dwa Deep Power Stones. Jednakże było już za późno. Sonic i Sally wykorzystali moc Deep Power Stones i zaczęli niszczyć Doomsday Machine. Robotnik uciekł na swój Hovercraft, ale nie pozwolił Snively'emu wejść za nim. Pozostawiony w Doomsday Machine Snively ukrył się jednak w windzie, która zjechała pod ziemię. Po tym jak Doomsday Machine została zniszczona a Doktor Robotnik przepadł, Snively wyszedł w nowym przebraniu i postanowił przejąć kontrolę nad imperium swojego wujka. Nie był przy tym sam, ponieważ towarzyszył mu uwolniony z Void czarnoksiężnik Naugus. Tło i przyszłe plany Według scenarzysty Bena Hursta, Snively i jego wujek Julian byli ludźmi przemierzającymi kosmos, którzy pochodzili z Ziemi. Snively i Julian przynależeli do kosmicznej ekspedycji z około 2200 roku. Próbowali wtedy przejąć kontrolę nad kosmiczną kolonią, ale ich technologia wymknęła się spod kontroli i zniszczyła wszystko. Snively i Julian ledwie uciekli zachowując życia. Podczas kosmicznej podróży przenieśli się tysiące lat wprzód z powodu kosmicznej dylatacji czasowej. Po powrocie na Ziemię zauważyli, że ludzie wyginęli z powodu wojny nuklearnej i na ich miejscu pojawiły się zmutowane, antropomorficzne zwierzęta które ewoluowały w inteligentne organizmy i zmieniły nazwę planety na Mobius. Ponieważ uważali się za lepszych od antropomorficznych zwierząt, postanowili przejąć władzę. Scenarzysta Ben Hurst dodał także, że jeśli serial doczekałby się trzeciego sezonu, to Snively próbowałby przejąć kontrolę w Robotropolis, lecz bezskutecznie. Byłby wówczas zmuszony uwolnić Naugusa z Void, ale niechcący wyzwoliłby także uwięzionych tam Króla i Doktora Robotnika. Zredukowany do jeszcze niższego statusu niż asystent Robotnika, Snively zbuntowałby się u dołączył na krótko do Freedom Fighters, tylko po to aby później ich zdradzić i zostać powstrzymanym przez Antoine. Charakterystyka Osobowość Snively jest podły i nienawidzi Sonica i jego przyjaciół podobnie jak jego wuj. Żyje i pracuje w ciągłym strachu przed Robotnikiem, często narzekając na swoje życie. Mimo tego że boi się swojego wujka, spiskuje przeciwko niemu i obgaduje go za jego plecami. Jednak zawsze kiedy Robotnik wydaje się słyszeć obelgi Snively'ego, ten przekręca swoje słowa i stara się zgrywać posłusznego asystenta. Podobnie jak Robotnik, w razie niepowodzenia Snively potrafi wściekać się jak dziecko i zachowywać się podobnie jak wuj. Tak jak Robotnik, Snively pragnie władzy dla siebie i chciałby rządzić samodzielnie, dlatego czeka tylko na odpowiedni moment aż będzie mógł obalić swojego wuja i przejąć kontrolę nad jego imperium. Uważa swoje strategie i plany za znaczne lepsze, niż zabawy z wrogami w które często wdaje się Robotnik. Wygląd Snively jest niskim człowiekiem o bladej skórze i szaro-niebieskich oczach. Posiada charakterystyczną głowę na wysokiej szyi i długi, szpiczasty nos. W przeszłości miał na sobie uczesane, brązowe włosy, ale po spotkaniu z Soniciem zostały zerwane i teraz z jego łysej głowy odstają tylko pojedyncze nitki. Snively nosi na sobie zieloną koszulę z jasnozielonym kołnierzem, oraz jasnozielone spodnie i brązowe buty. Moce i umiejętności Podobnie jak Doktor Robotnik, Snively dysponuje genialnym intelektem, a także zdolnością budowy i obsługiwania maszyn. Mimo że zdecydowaną większość robotów projektuje Robotnik, Snively często steruje nimi lub pilotuje różnymi pojazdami czy obsługuje systemy Robotropolis dla doktora. W niektórych momentach Snively okazywał się być bardziej kompetentny od Robotnika. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Doktor Robotnik (wuj) Sojusznicy *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Snively Robotnik w komiksach W komiksach Snively nazywał się początkowo Colin Kintobor Jr.. Był podłym i zdradzieckim bratankiem Doktora Ivo Robotniko. Z powodu trudnego dorastania, ponieważ wychowywał się z ojcem niezdolnym do opieki nad dziećmi, Snively dołączył do swojego wujka w Królestwie Acorn, gdzie pomógł obalić Króla Maksymiliana Acorn. Jego nadzieje na bycie równie traktowanym zostały jednak strzaskane, kiedy Robotnik zdegradował go do stopnia swojego pomocnika. Snively zaczął w sekrecie planować obalenie swojego wuja i przejęcie władzy nad jego imperium. W pewnym momencie udało mu się zabić własnego wuja, ale wtedy na jego miejscu pojawił się Doktor Eggman. Po tym jak Snively rozwinął swoją relację z Reginą Ferrum, wykonał ostatnią próbę przejęcia kontroli nad Imperium Eggmana, ale nie udało mu się i został uwięziony przez doktora. Po Super Genesis Wave, Snively stracił swoje powiązanie rodzinne z Ivo Robotnikiem. Jego imię zostąło zmienione na Julian Snively. Stał się podejrzanym naukowcem pracującym w Guardian Units of the Nation. Ciekawostki *Snively miał pojawić się w Sonic the Comic, ponieważ Nigel Kitching sądził, że musi umieścić jego postać w komiksach (z powodu zbliżającej się premiery serialu telewizyjnego. Później okazało się, że nie tylko nie musi, ale też nie może użyć Snively'ego, ponieważ Fleetway nie posiadał praw do postaci. Dlatego Nigel Kitching stworzył postać o imieniu Grimer, która zastąpiła Snively'ego (Grimer różnił się także od Snively'ego tym, że rzeczywiście aspirował na asystenta Doktora Robotnika). Co ciekawe, w scenariuszu do historii Girl Trouble, Part 1 z 21 numeru Sonic the Comic wszystkie wypowiedzi Grimera przynależały pierwotnie do Snively'ego. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)